


What We Might Do On Our Vacation

by SamuelJames



Series: Alec & Magnus [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comment from Jace to Magnus leads to Alec opening up about his inexperience and the expectations that he thinks Magnus may have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Might Do On Our Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** What We Might Do On Our Vacation_   
>  _**Pairing:** Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** A comment from Jace to Magnus leads to Alec opening up about his inexperience and the expectations that he thinks Magnus may have._   
>  _**Notes:** Takes place between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Magnus smiles as he watches Alec pack a collection of jeans, t-shirts and sweaters. The lightest color among them is a slate gray.

"Do you ever stray from dark colors?"

Alec shrugs and gestures at Magnus' green and gold striped t-shirt. "You wear enough color for both of us."

"I suppose I do but I clearly value fashion over function."

"Not according to Jace. He thinks you get dressed in the dark. I believe your cerise pink shorts genuinely horrified him."

That makes Magnus smile. He nudges Alec's arm. "Luckily I care little about his opinion. He and I spoke earlier. He tried to give me the protective brother talk. I think he was worried about your virtue."

"What did you say? I mean he knows that I'm... that I haven't... and it's embarrassing enough to talk about it with you but to have him bring it up. He had no right."

"Alec, it's not embarrassing. Intimacy can be found in other moments and I have no expectations just because you've agreed to come away with me. Do you remember what I promised in Alicante?"

His boyfriend nods and sits on the bed, pushing his bag aside. "I do want more than the kisses we've shared and I think about not stopping when we're making out, wanting to touch you and not have to take long showers that make Izzy tease me. I'm just not ready yet and I may be while we're away or not but I can't make promises." 

Magnus crouches down and takes Alec's hand. He kisses Alec softly and pulls away, resting his forehead against Alec's. "I am not expecting anything except to get to spend some time with you, Alexander." 

"I just think about how many people you must have loved and that I have no idea what to do."

Magnus kisses him again, a chaste press of lips. He sincerely hopes Alec hasn't been agonizing over this or expecting to be judged simply for not having connected his body parts with someone else's. He yanks Alec's hand and pulls him down onto the floor with him. He sits cross-legged, facing Alec.

"If I come back from our travels, only having kissed you then I will be a very happy immortal. If something should happen, I won't be thinking of any past dalliances but only of the wonderful man I am with. I will swear on any Angel of your choosing that I don't find your inexperience embarrassing or that I have any preconceived ideas of how our trip will go. One doesn't pass some relationship test by having sex. It's no indicator of intimacy or maturity."

"It always seems like a big deal."

"Sex can be fantastic or a let down, it can be a fleeting connection between people just to get off or be the most vulnerable you've ever been with someone. You fascinate me, beautiful but not vain, strong but not proud, skilled but not boastful." He touches Alec's sweater. "You are stubborn at times and are alarmingly set in your ways when it comes to wardrobe choices but you completely fascinate me and having lived many lifetimes, it takes someone special to do that. We are not on any type of timetable and I meant my promise to be led by you."

Alec smiles and stands, holding his hand out to Magnus. "Thank you. I don't know when I'll get there but I promise not to stress."

"And I won't tease if you spend a long time in the shower."

Alec does his bashful smile thing but doesn't blush, where he once would have. He must be getting comfortable with Magnus' teasing. He helps Alec with the last of his packing, taking the time to fold things manually just to spend more time with him. Jace may have overstepped with his friendly warning but Magnus is sort of pleased to have been able to set Alec's mind at ease, not that he'll be thanking Alec's parabatai any time soon.


End file.
